An Amazing Year (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: The gang gathers for a New Year's Day barbecue. Part 11 of the 4th Annual REAL World Holiday marathon.


_Well, the New Year is here, and it would kinda suck if I broke my resolution to work on my ANs before noon the first day so, here goes._

 _HAPPY 2018!_

 _Mari and Ilna—our 5_ _th_ _calendar year! Can you believe it? I bet if we'd have asked way back when we started how many people thought we'd still be going strong at this point there wouldn't have been many hands in the air. But we here are! It's been an absolute blast and I'm looking forward to 2018 and beyond._

 _REAL Worlders—You guys are the ABSOLUTE BEST! Your support and encouragement mean more to me than you can possibly imagine. Please do not mistake my lack of response to your reviews as a lack of gratitude. I assure you it is simply a lack of time. Every single review and email is read and treasured. You guys absolutely make my day!_

* * *

 **An Amazing Year (1/1)**

"So, it's New Year's Eve and we're at this house party just off campus. Me, Steve, Freddie, Al, the usual bunch of guys." John's eyes danced with glee as he recounted the adventure for friends and family gathered at the beach house for the New Year's Day barbecue. "Catherine was there too, along with her very pretty roommate Carrie," he winked at his wife, "and Wendy Thompson who lived across the hall from them."

"She wasn't there _with_ us," Carrie clarified. "She followed us and we couldn't get rid of her."

Catherine smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

"Anyway, there were a few townies in attendance, as there always were at parties like that." John chuckled at the memory. "They used to like to taunt the midshipmen knowing we couldn't fight back or we'd risk expulsion. Problem was, as townies they didn't know what practically every guy at the Academy knew. That even though Steve claimed he and Catherine were 'just friends' …" John smirked as he made air quotes, "He did not appreciate anyone else trying to get close to her … at all."

"Because he secretly loved her," Kaitlyn squealed as she clasped her hands under her chin.

"Or not so secretly," Carrie snorted.

"And she secretly loved him too," Grace sighed. "It's so romantic."

Jacob grimaced slightly. "Is there kissing in this story?"

"Not this one," John laughed the continued. "The party is in full swing and every townie there is after Catherine. They're practically lining up for a chance to talk to her."

Catherine blushed. "They were not."

"Trust me." Carrie contradicted her best friend. "They were."

"And of course, Steve is having none of it." John picked the story back up. "He's following her from room to room trying to run interference every time someone makes the approach. And Wendy is hot on his heels thinking this is her big chance to finally make her move and get her claws into Steve."

"Baaah aaaah aaaahhhh!" Angie squealed from her seat in Steve's lap.

"But there's this one guy who is totally ignoring Steve's glare and trying to chat up Catherine every chance he gets. No matter what Steve does, the guy won't give up. Even though everyone in the place can see Catherine isn't interested, it's driving Steve nuts." John took a drink of his beer. "After a while he says to me, 'I gotta do something. I don't like the way that guy is acting towards Catherine'."

"What he should have done about it was just kissed her," Carrie teased. "I was really hoping that was gonna be the night the two of them dropped the 'just friends' nonsense." She shook her head. "But no such luck."

"Steve followed them around half the night trying to fend off Wendy with one hand and get in between Catherine and this guy with the other. Catherine would politely excuse herself to get away from the guy but ten minutes later he'd pop up again. I could tell Steve was planning something, but I had no idea what." John chuckled. "At one point he disappears for like fifteen minutes. I knew better than to think he'd given up, so I was looking around trying to find him. All of the sudden I see him frantically signaling me through the window. He was waving his arms trying to get my attention."

Dylan was sitting cross-legged on the deck. "Why was he in the yard?"

John shook his head ruefully. "I wish I could tell you that I had the good sense to stay in the house so I never found out. But that would be a lie. I went out onto the porch and your Uncle Steve is standing there holding a pillowcase that has some sort of growling, hissing animal inside it."

Carrie snorted.

"He looked at me and said, 'I caught a possum' like it was a totally normal thing. I think he was actually proud of himself." John shook his head and smiled. "Oddly enough I don't remember asking him _how_ he caught a possum, I just asked what he planned to do with it."

"You're making this seem like a bigger thing than it was." Steve grinned as he bounced Angie on his knee.

"Maybe so," Joseph snickered, "But I would definitely like to hear how it ends."

John leaned forward in his chair. "He tells me he found out the guy talking to Catherine is named Tad and that the white El Camino parked out front is his. He wants to put the possum in the El Camino, but he needs me to help him."

"If this was anyone else I'd think you were making this up," Danny grinned, "but knowing Steve I'm sure it's 100% true."

John held up his right hand as if swearing an oath. "We go around the front and we're all hunched down beside the car so no one sees us … "

"Did it ever cross your mind to tell him you wouldn't help him?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

John shook his head without hesitation. "Not really. I mean, I knew he and Catherine were meant to be together. I figured it was my duty to help him ward off potential suitors until he got his act together."

Catherine squeezed Steve's hand and they beamed at each other.

"So I opened the door and he tossed the pillowcase in the car and by the time we got the door closed that possum was pis … umm … very mad," John chuckled

"What'd you do next?" Cody asked.

"We strolled back into the party," John said matter of factly. "Steve was cool as a cucumber. He yelled, 'Hey who owns the white El Camino out front?' When Tad came running Steve said, 'There's some kind of animal in your car,' like he just happened to walk by and see it."

"I gotta give you points for originality," Ang laughed.

Steve beamed at her. "Thank you."

"How did he get the possum out of his car?" Gabby asked.

Carrie bark laughed. "We have no idea. Steve and John convinced us all to leave the party and head to this little pool hall off campus where everyone knew us, and knew to keep away from Catherine. We spent the rest of the night trying to pretend we didn't notice the scratches on Steve's hand."

Kaitlyn bit her bottom lip. "Was the possum okay?"

"He was fine," Steve assured her. "We heard from some other people that as soon as Tad got up the nerve to open the car door it ran off back to its family in the woods."

Catherine reached out and squeezed her husband's forearm. "You're just lucky that possum didn't have rabies."

Steve leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Tad is just lucky I wasn't able to catch that bat."

* * *

They spent the next several hours the way they often did as these barbecues wound down, enjoying each other's company and swapping stories.

Gabby told those who had never heard the story before about the time Danny lost his passport and got detained at the Mexican border and how he begged her not to call Steve because he'd never hear the end of it.

Grandma Ang had everyone in stitches when she relived the night she and Nonna met Tony Bennett.

Elizabeth recalled the time Joseph was playing Santa at the local shelter, but the presents were delayed and he had to improvise. He read _A Christmas Carol_ to the children and adults alike until the packages finally arrived.

Chin, Leilani, Adam and Kono recounted the time their boat's motor went out and how they decided to just spend the night and fix in the morning but by then they'd drifted so far off course they were afraid they were going to have the call guard to rescue them.

Kamekona remembered how Esther was so nervous the first time she met his aunties she baked her famous coconut cupcakes with salt instead of sugar.

Jenna told the story of the time she and the kids stumbled across a bee's nest in the park and all six of them ended up spending the night covered in baking soda paste.

Mary chuckled her way through the recent lip gloss in the hair story for those who hadn't heard it.

Jerry and Max revealed a story never before heard by anyone about a night on the town and a case of mistaken identity that resulted in Duke needing to vouch for them at 1:00 A.M.

Finally, as the sun began to set, Steve stood with a drowsy Angie resting against his chest.

"2017 has been an amazing year," he said. "Lots of big things have happened. Danny's promotion. Well, technically that was the end of last year," he shrugged, "but it still counts. Aunt Deb took a chance and had her surgery and it went better than we could have hoped." He smiled. "So good, in fact, that she's off celebrating with some of the friends she met in Dr. Hunnicut's group this week which is why she's not here."

"She said she plans to visit again soon though," Mary reported.

Catherine smiled. "Tell her we can't wait."

"Kamekona and Esther got married this year." Steve raised his beer bottle in their direction. "You definitely outkicked your coverage my friend."

"That is a fact." Kamekona beamed.

"Cody and Jess graduated high school and started college," Steve continued. "Grace started a new school. Gabby got recognized for her work at the foundation. Carrie and John started a program at the base to help military families in need. The governor recognized that Chin and Kono are vital to the success of the task force and adjusted their salaries accordingly. Jenna got a promotion. Casey made the softball team and got voted captain of the JV track team. Dylan built a robot, the first of many I'm sure. Kaitlyn became a vegetarian and is helping teach us all about endangered species, and she adopted Midnight. Jacob got picked for the lead in his class presentation for Parents' Day."

"That was fun." He pumped his fist.

"Mary and Aaron got married." Steve smiled. "And what else happened around that time, Joanie?"

The young girl looked puzzled for a minute then when Steve pointed at Aaron she threw her arms in the air and yelled, "The judge lady said Aawon is my daddy for weal now!"

"YAY," they all cheered along with her.

Steve's face turned a bit more serious. "Joseph, Elizabeth and Grandma Ang relocated to the island permanently and I am thankful every single day that they did. Not only because I know what a gift it will be for Angie to grow up with them in her life, but because I know what a gift it is for me to have them in my life every day."

Joseph raised his bottle. "We feel the same way, son."

"And of course, nothing was bigger this year, for us at least … " He smiled at Catherine. "Than Angie's arrival. She has made our lives so much better than we ever could have imagined."

Catherine swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Every day she teaches us something. Being her parents is a gift we treasure. And the fact that I get to share this journey with the most amazing woman I've ever met …" He locked eyes with Catherine then turned back to the group, "... and with all of you, well, I just want you all to know I don't take a second of it for granted."

"So let's all raise a glass." He smiled. "How's 2018 gonna top 2017?"

Catherine stood and wrapped one around his waist placing the other on Angie's back. "I don't know, but I can't wait to find out."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com** with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
